


Добро пожаловать в будущее

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Raella



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Identity Porn, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: После долгого криосна Сару ждет новая жизнь. Мир вокруг здорово изменился, и все, кого она знала, - тоже. Но когда это Первопроходца пугали трудности?
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894537
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Добро пожаловать в будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение работы [«Прощай на двадцать лет»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319956).
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Вновь осознать реальность оказалось приятно. Мерзкий холод и противная дрожь не сотрясали каждую клетку тела, как после первого пробуждения от криосна: сейчас было тепло, уютно и необыкновенно спокойно. Сара сонно подумала, что так же комфортно себя ощущала, когда очнулась после операции.

«С возвращением, Сара! — в голосе СЭМа, прозвучавшем в голове, слышались торжественные нотки. — Рад сообщить, что восстановление твоего позвоночника прошло успешно». 

— СЭМ, а она точно проснулась? — раздалось над самым ее ухом. — Эгей, сестренка, с добрым утром!

Сара разлепила веки и сквозь мутную пелену разглядела жизнерадостную улыбку склонившегося над ней брата. Его лицо стало суше и жестче, около глаз лучились очень симпатичные морщинки, а жиденькая поросль на лице, за которую она частенько его дразнила, превратилась в густую русую бороду. В остальном Скотт изменился мало.

— Борода? Серьезно? — спросила она, слабо улыбаясь в ответ.

Собственный голос показался ей хриплым и чужим, как и после первой разморозки. Мысли были вялыми и неповоротливыми, словно бултыхались в упаковочной пене. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть заново. А потом до нее дошло сказанное СЭМом. Она что — уже здорова?! Но только Сара открыла рот, чтобы уточнить, Скотт ухмыльнулся и махнул кому-то рукой:

— Тут еще кое-кто хочет с тобой поздороваться.

«Рейес», — подумала она смятенно, и сердце застучало гулко и часто. Неужели он все-таки пришел?!

Но к ее кровати приблизилась Ветра.

— Привет, Райдер, — желто-зеленые глаза глядели с искренней теплотой. — Как здорово, что ты снова с нами!

Сара изо всех сил постаралась скрыть разочарование, и Ветра, разумеется, это заметила.

— Прости. Мы со Скоттом пытались его найти, — ее голос дрогнул, выдавая смущение. — Как сквозь землю провалился.

Она обернулась и с укоризной посмотрела на ее братца. Тот с раскаянием развел руками, а потом снова посмотрел на Сару:

— Вернулся к контрабанде, точно говорю. Ни в одной базе данных его нет. А Кима Доргун клялась нам, что понятия не имеет, где он.

Сара на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Ну а чего она ожидала? Букета роз и серенад под гитару? Они расстались навсегда. Ей нужно просто жить дальше, вот и все. Но на ее грудь будто упал тяжелый камень. Все-таки ждала, дура несчастная... А вдруг он погиб? Ей внезапно стало трудно дышать.

— Да живой он, не переживай, — поспешно заверил Скотт, видимо заметив, как изменилось ее лицо. — Таким, как он, ничего не сделается, живучие, как тараканы. Потом сама на Киму насядешь, с тобой она, наверное, будет пооткровенней, чем с нами... Знаешь что, попробуй-ка лучше угадать, сколько прошло лет?

Он явно пытался сгладить неловкость, возникшую из-за неудачно подобранных слов. Сара оценила попытку и заставила себя слабо улыбнуться:

— По вам с Ветрой вообще ничего понять невозможно — какие были, такие и остались. Кроме этой шерсти на твоем лице.

— Двенадцать лет, Сара! — Скотт самодовольно хохотнул. — Ты так чертовски всем нам нужна, что строительство медцентра сделали первоочередной задачей. Ну и я постарался, я у тебя молодец. В общем, тебя уже прооперировали, и все прошло хорошо. Твое драгоценное здоровье всех радует. Но шевелиться и волноваться пока еще рано. Остальное расскажут Лекси с Гарри, когда ты снова проснешься. В общем-то, тебе уже вкатили порцию успокоительного, чтобы не перегружать нервную систему. Так что спи, сестренка! Скоро снова увидимся. Остальные к тебе чуть позже заглянут: Гарри пока запретил большие делегации, а он тут теперь главный босс. Что без тебя напроисходило, тоже потом расскажем. Я, кстати, снова всех спас. Два раза. Надеюсь, нас с тобой канонизируют со временем. А, и еще тебе новость — мы с Ветрой поженились. Десять лет назад. Ну все, пока!

Братец чмокнул ее в щеку и исчез из поля зрения.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотала Сара. — Э-э-э... поздравляю.

— Спасибо. Твой брат полный псих, но я уже привыкла. Прости его, пожалуйста, — мандибулы Ветры раздвинулись в улыбке, она дружелюбно кивнула и тоже ушла.

Сара закрыла глаза и спросила СЭМа: «Они неплохо смотрятся вместе. Они счастливы? Ну, то есть — не ругаются, не дуются друг на друга?»

«За последние пять лет количество ссор заметно снизилось. Но они по-прежнему предпочитают работать порознь. Скотт говорит, это нужно для того, чтобы соскучиться. Когда он смотрит на Ветру, уровень эндорфинов и серотонина в его крови неизменно повышается. Все двенадцать лет».

Она опять улыбнулась, уже по-настоящему. Наверное, ее братец и вправду счастлив. Он и Ветра: кто бы мог подумать? Жаль, что Скотти так и остался болваном. Сара помрачнела, а потом спросила с надеждой:

«СЭМ, а Рейес и вправду не оставил для меня никаких посланий?»

Но тот ответил предельно лаконично:

«Тебе стоит прилететь на Кадару и поискать самой, Сара».

Что ж, снова какие-то секреты. Но это было лучше, чем ничего, хоть какая-то надежда. И она задала другой вопрос, не менее для нее важный:

«А я и вправду так нужна Инициативе?»

«Всему Элею, Сара. Работа с Хранилищами требует очень много усилий. Руководство Инициативы с нетерпением ждет, когда ты окончательно поправишься и присоединишься к Скотту».

«Хорошо», — она вздохнула и тут же задремала.

Очередное пробуждение было таким же приятным. На этот раз к ней пришли Лекси и Гарри, расписали подробности операции, дали неплохие прогнозы на выздоровление, а потом долго тестировали на разных приборах активность ее мозга и нервную деятельность. Ну а СЭМ начал небольшими порциями выдавать рассказы о грандиозных событиях, в которых ей не довелось поучаствовать.

Например, о возвращении ковчега «Кила Си’ях», который едва не заразил Элей мутировавшим вирусом, вызывающим безумие. Справиться с патогеном смогли лишь после того, как СЭМ расшифровал данные о генных экспериментах джаардан. Едва скопление справилось с этим кризисом, как в Элей снова заявились кетты. Оказывается, слова Скотта вовсе не были хвастовством: он и в самом деле остановил флот чужаков практически в одиночку — взломал охраняемое Червем тайное Хранилище под Элааденом, получил контроль над Скверной и уничтожил корабли, так и не успевшие рассредоточиться по сектору. А через год после этой победы ангара-роекар, напуганные сконцентрированной в руках Инициативы силой, подняли массовое восстание. Но ее братец к тому времени умудрился сдружиться с Мошаэ, найти общий язык с Эфрой и уговорил их уладить дело миром. Скотти предложил ангара стать частью Инициативы: вместе осваивать новые миры, добывать и распределять ресурсы на общих основаниях. Как ни странно, это сработало.

— Самым сложным было справиться с преступным сбродом и выкурить его из всяких убежищ, — через пару деньков после пробуждения пожаловался Скотт, выгуливая ее под ручку по коридору. — Но тут нам здорово помогла Кима Доргун со своей армией дрессированных бандитов. Взяла недешево, но большую часть работы сделала за нас. Никто и не ожидал, что она успеет собрать в своих руках столько власти и сил. Наверняка нарочно ждала, что мы попросим у нее помощи.

— Кима? — недоверчиво уточнила Сара и перевела дух. Ходить самой все еще было тяжело. — Ты имеешь в виду — Шарлатан?

— Ну да, она же и есть Шарлатан. Ты что, забыла? — Скотт заботливо потрогал ей лоб и спросил: — СЭМ, с ней точно все в порядке?

— Ага, забыла, — Сара фыркнула.

Выходит, тайна настоящего Шарлатана так и осталась тайной? Или что-то изменилось, и этот титул окончательно перешел к Киме? Рейес, которого она знала, ни за что такого не допустил бы. Неужели он все-таки умер? Сердце снова застучало с перебоями.

— Так что там устроил Шарлатан? — нетерпеливо подогнала она брата.

И Скотт рассказал о пятилетней войне банд, закончившейся полной победой сил добра и порядка, которые, по его мнению, олицетворяли Инициатива и Кима. После того, как все стихло, а трупы и разрушения убрали, Элей стал безопасным если не полностью, то хотя бы умеренно. По крайней мере, бандиты больше не осмеливались нападать вблизи населенных пунктов и на оживленных трассах. А ребята из «Коллектива» заработали такую замечательную репутацию, что получили официальный статус и стали кем-то вроде космических минитменов.

— Ты просто не узнаешь Элааден: это теперь наш промышленный центр. Треть планеты застроили солнечными батареями, которые дают дешевую энергию. С полезными ископаемыми, как ты сама помнишь, там все в порядке. Так что кроганы сейчас при деле — зарабатывают денежки в литейных и сами строят свое будущее. На драки времени не остается. Шучу, конечно. Что за кроганы без драк? У них там организовали Арену. Помнишь «Армакс Арсенал»? Что-то вроде. Сначала бои были только вживую, в лабиринтах из ящиков, с дронами-операторами и скорой помощью. Сейчас, когда разжились ресурсами, добавили ВИ и дополненную реальность. Страшно популярная штука, бои по всему Элею транслируют. Норда довольна — ее бойцы всегда первые в чартах. А Драк так вообще из первой тройки не уходит. Особенно популярны спецматчи, когда собираются сотни команд со всего Элея... Ну, ладно, это ты потом сама посмотришь, когда тебе разрешат эмоциональные нагрузки. Будешь верещать, как резаная! Я верещал.

Сара усмехнулась. Где арена, там и тотализатор, а где тотализатор, там большие деньги и тайная власть. Надежда в ее душе стремительно окрепла.

— И что, у Кимы есть процент от доходов Арены? — поинтересовалась она.

— Шутишь? Это ее детище. Она там, конечно, мухлюет, но Инициатива не вмешивается. Лучше азартные игры, чем наркотики и смертоубийства, правда? Кстати! У Кимы оказался огромный талант по части бизнес-идей. Помнишь серные источники Кадары? Они же целебные. Заживляют раны, понижают давление, омолаживают и всякое такое. Кима подняла денег на Арене, понастроила курортов и лечебниц и развернула офигенную развлекательную инфраструктуру: казино, варьете, всякие клубы. Сейчас отдыхать в Порт-Кадаре считается хорошим тоном. А работать — тем более. Дитеон тоже процветает, но как аграрная столица. Думаю, ты сама все скоро увидишь, тебе же наверняка пропишут серные ванны: всякие штуки с опорно-двигательным аппаратом там тоже лечат.

В Порт-Кадару Сара отправилась через полторы недели после пробуждения: заново выучившись ходить и обновив знакомство со своими старыми друзьями. Мегаполисом это место за двенадцать лет все еще не стало, но и на памятный ей подозрительный клоповник нисколько не походило. Город серьезно разросся, старые трущобы снесли начисто, построив вместо них высотки торговых центров и отелей и красивые особняки. Как это принято у ангара, все утопало в яркой и пестрой растительности, привезенной со всего Элея.

— Здорово! — с восхищением признала Сара, разглядывая Порт-Кадару через огромное обзорное окно космопорта. А потом пробормотала иронично: — Интересно, и где тут искать дворец верховного правителя?

«Тебе придется взять такси и отправиться в пригородный район Парадиз-Вэйл, все игорные заведения находятся там», — сообщил СЭМ безмятежно.

Но Саре все равно почудилось в его голосе что-то странное. За двенадцать лет его попытки шутить сделались более удачными, может, он и до лукавства дорос?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тут есть казино с таким названием? — спросила она, заранее замирая от сладкого восторга.

Рейес жив и все-таки ее помнит!

«Да, одно из десяти лучших. Вызвать такси?»

Ее душа пела и рвалась вперед, но Сара хмыкнула и решительно покачала головой:

— Нет. Сперва я пройдусь по магазинам. Не заявляться же в шикарное казино в комбинезоне.

«Дворец Верховного правителя» и вправду оказался шикарным — горящий неоном и позолотой башенок и куполов, он напомнил ей иллюстрацию к восточной сказке про тысячу и одну ночь. Сара немного задержалась у огромных дверей, безотчетно поправила сложную прическу, которую ей навертели в салоне красоты, и звонко цокая каблучками по расписным плиткам, решительно двинулась вперед.

Залы здесь тоже оказались роскошными и такими сверкающими, что с непривычки ослепили и здорово смутили. Но Сара гордо вскинула подбородок и отправилась на разведку. Однако ни наблюдения, ни аккуратные расспросы результата не дали. Раздосадованная, Сара села к карточному столу с твердым намерением обчистить это заведение.

После второй выигранной с помощью СЭМа партии официант вместе с бокалом коктейля передал ей записку в белом конверте. В ней было отпечатано только одно слово: «Жульничаешь?»

Сердце застучала радостно и быстро: ее уловка все же заставила Рейеса начать их совместную игру! Сара торжествующе фыркнула и быстро нацарапала на обороте: «Один мой знакомый говорил: „Зачем играть честно, если можешь играть наверняка?“ Но не нужно звать охрану, я уже ухожу».

Сара пригубила коктейль, вкусный, но по-ангарски чрезмерно сладкий, взяла со стола свою сумочку и зашагала к выходу, совершенно уверенная, что ее догонят. Так и вышло: тот же официант вручил ей новую записку: «Второй этаж, по коридору пятая дверь налево».

За этой дверью Сару встретила абсолютная темнота. Дверь за ее спиной захлопнулась, чья-то рука коснулась ее запястья, и скрытый мраком незнакомец поцеловал ее ладонь. Он нежно коснулся губами каждого пальца, прихватил мизинец и вобрал его в свой горячий рот. Зубы слегка прижали подушечку, и Сара едва удержала сладкий вздох — до того неожиданно и чувственно это оказалось. Неожиданная ласка вызвала у нее необычайно острые ощущения внизу живота, соски напряглись под воздушной тканью платья, а голова закружилась так, что ей пришлось облокотиться спиной о дверной косяк. Она и не предполагала, что подушечки пальцев могут заставить пульсировать все тело.

— Рейес? — позвала Сара хрипло и взволнованно. Она не сомневалась, что это был именно он, но все-таки...

— Тш-ш, — ответил ей тихий шепот, и Сара ощутила, как ее губ повелительно коснулась ладонь.

Рука исчезла, и Сара почувствовала поцелуй на внутренней стороне запястья, и чьи-то губы медленно заскользили вверх по предплечью. Когда они добрались до сгиба локтя, Сара ощутила на своей коже обжигающее дыхание и ласковый язык. Влажное прикосновение прервалось, но только чтобы смениться новым — предплечье слегка прихватили зубами.

Сара, не в силах больше сдерживаться, тихо застонала. Ее колени совершенно ослабли. И молчаливый партнер, почуяв это, начал целовать сильнее, поцелуи стали быстрыми, горячими, и Сара подумала, что если это не Рейес, то тем хуже для него, потому что она готова отдаться этому невидимому мужчине прямо сейчас, кто бы он ни был.

Незнакомец добрался до ее губ, и головокружение Сары усилилось — настолько страстными оказались эти поцелуи, столько нетерпения и жажды в них было. Ее пальцы прошлись по густым вьющимся волосам на затылке мужчины, пробежались по крепкой шее, приласкали плечи, а она все еще не могла понять: вспоминают ли ее руки это тело? Но времени на раздумья ей не оставили — незнакомец уже целовал ей шею и грудь, беззастенчиво сдвинув с плеч мягкую драпировку. Ее сосков касались то пальцы, то язык: нежно и бережно, так непохоже на прежние властные и неистовые ласки Рейеса. Но на коже Сары возникало знакомое ей покалывание, будто ее щипало слабым током — точно так же, как и всегда в объятиях Видаля.

В глубине между бедрами у нее уже все таяло от желания, ныло и пульсировало. Она снова застонала, на этот раз громче. И невидимка погрузил пальцы в ее волосы, запрокинул ей голову и сильно, почти жестоко, прильнул к ее рту, прикусывая губы и ловя ее язык своим. Сара ощутила дрожь под своими ладонями — ее партнера трясло от неистовой страсти точно так же, как и ее саму. Сара шевельнулась, уперлась коленом между его бедер и ощутила им напрягшуюся плоть. В ответ ее ухватили за ягодицы и крепко прижали к себе, позволяя прочувствовать эту каменную твердость в полной мере. Она услышала тяжелое дыхание и даже, кажется, скрип зубов и обняла стоящего перед ней мужчину ногой. Ей казалось, что еще немного, и ее сердце выскочит из груди, а жаждущее тело разорвется на куски.

Между ее бедер быстро скользнула рука, задрала подол, сдвинула белье. Пальцы погрузились в горячую и ждущую влагу, мягко скользнули внутрь нее, задвигались, заставляя издавать новые и новые стоны. Незнакомец отстранился, шурша тканью своей одежды, а потом подхватил ее за бедра и насадил на себя. И Сара, ощутив, как он заполнил ее внутри — большой, горячий, гладкий, — как он начал двигаться нетерпеливыми рывками, чуть прикусив кожу на ее плече, окончательно отринула все сомнения. Это был Рейес, и никто, кроме него. И тогда она тоже оставила прежнюю скованность и начала с упоением подаваться ему навстречу, стискивая ногами его бедра, лаская плечи и затылок, кусая его за шею и шепча его имя. Сара все ускорялась, побуждая и его врываться в нее все быстрее и резче, и кульминация наступила быстро. Она выгнулась в его руках, впилась ему в спину, царапая ткань куртки, содрогаясь и повторяя, как заведенная:

— Да, да, это ты!

И ощутила, как ее тело почти до боли стиснули в объятиях, и внутри нее стало еще горячее и мокрей. Они замерли, тесно обнявшись, на долгую минуту. А потом Сара услышала строчки из кэрроловской «Алисы», продекламированные негромким насмешливым, но совершенно незнакомым голосом:

— И молвил Морж: «Пришла пора  
Подумать о делах:  
О башмаках и сургуче,  
Капусте, королях,  
И почему, как суп в котле,  
Кипит вода в морях».

Она невольно отпрянула, и ее осторожно поставили на пол.

— Свет! — велела Сара не терпящим возражений голосом.

И свет в комнате действительно зажегся. Она несколько раз моргнула, привыкая, а потом крепко сжала зубы — лицо мужчины, стоящего напротив нее, было весьма привлекательным, но совершенно ей незнакомым.

...А вот наклон головы, ироничный взгляд и слегка ссутуленные плечи... Сара медленно протянула руку и коснулась его щеки. Он глядел, не отводя глаз — зеленых, а вовсе не по-волчьи желтых, и Сара отчетливо видела за этой ироничностью и тревогу, и ожидание. Она проследила пальцами жесткую линию челюсти, погладила красиво и четко очерченные губы и одобрительно кивнула:

— Прежний Рейес нравился мне больше, но и этот сойдет.

Он улыбнулся и отвесил ей галантный поклон:

— Диего Дельрей к твоим услугам, моя дорогая устрица.

Сара хмыкнула. Вшитый в ее голову переводчик не стал переводить фамилию, но она и так знала, что значит это слово: «Король».

— Рада, что ты до сих пор не умер от скромности...

Она окинула взглядом комнату, в которой находилась. Оказывается, это было что-то вроде приемной — просторной, весьма богато и со вкусом обставленной. В дальней стене виднелась еще одна дверь, уводящая, по всей видимости, в кабинет.

— Значит, тут ты и живешь? А там что? — Сара кивнула на вторую дверь. — Тронный зал? 

Он усмехнулся, по-прежнему пожирая ее взглядом. А потом притянул к себе и снова поцеловал — глубоко и алчно.

— Соскучился, — пояснил он, с неохотой отстраняясь. — Да, и тронный зал, и кабинет, и даже спальня — все там. Пойдем, покажу.

Сара напрягла память и продекламировала продолжение стихотворения:

— Взмолились устрицы: «Постой!  
Дай нам передохнуть!  
Мы все толстушки, и для нас  
Был очень труден путь».

И Рейес — или теперь Диего? — с готовностью подхватил:

— Присядьте, — Плотник отвечал, —  
Поспеем как-нибудь.

А потом взял ее на руки и понес к двери:

— Знаешь, сколько у меня на тебя планов? Мне уже лет пять как позарез нужен собственный Первопроходец. Братец у тебя, конечно, молодец и трудяга, но уж больно болтлив.

— А с чего ты решил, что я соглашусь тебе помогать? — спросила Сара ворчливо и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Конечно, согласишься, — фыркнул он уверенно. — Тебе даже понравится, обещаю!

И толкнул ногой дверь.


End file.
